


To Lie To Someone's Face

by TheJolteonGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: (I don't know how to explain it), (It's heavily implied), (It's the plot of the fic but it's also not), Angst, Dissociation, Liberal use of the 'Enter' key, Pokemon Battle, Warped Perception of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJolteonGirl/pseuds/TheJolteonGirl
Summary: "She didn't even pay attention to what command came out of her mouth. She had stopped bothering to do so a while (one week) ago."





	To Lie To Someone's Face

**Author's Note:**

> The reactions in the anime have always felt way too slow for me, so I went and wrote a fanfiction.
> 
> Goes to show my self-control.

The trainer sent out his Pokemon.

_Beat_.

She sent out Growlithe (When had Growlithe stopped being Growlithe and started being Arcanine?)

_Beat_.

"Use Quick Attack!" called her opponent, his arm moving to point forwards, as if pointing would give his Pokemon more drive to win.

_Beat_.

His Pokemon followed it's trainer's command, charging at Growlithe ( _Arcanine_ ) with incredible speed.

But it still moved in slow motion, and she gave the command for Growli- _Arcanine_ to dodge.

_Beat_.

"Wow! It's so fast!" the boy exclaimed aloud. (It really wasn't, everything else was just _too slow._ )

She didn't acknowledge him. All she said was a command for her Gro- _Arcanine_ to attack.

She didn't even pay attention to what command came out of her mouth. She had stopped bothering to do so a while ( _one week_ ) ago.

Fire spewed from Gr- _Arcanine_ 's mouth. The Mouse Pokemon didn't even have time to react. (It had plenty of time though, it was _just too slow._ )

_Beat_.

The trainer cried out in shock. Distantly, she heard his companions crying out in unison.

_Beat_.

The Pokemon got back up. She couldn't bring herself to feel surprise.

_Beat_.

The Pokemon (' _Pikachu_ ', some part of her mind finally registered.) lept in the air, preparing to release a burst of electricity (When had it's trainer given the command?).

Her G- _Arcanine_ dodged most of the attack, but it's tail was hit.

_Beat_.

"Only it's tail got hit! But that's more than last time!"

She ignored him.

_Beat_.

"Hey, I just realized! You haven't _spoken to me_ this whole battle!"

She ignored him.

_Beat_.

"Why?"

She gave Arcanine the command (Which attack would it use? Not even she knew.)

Arcanine charged at the Pikachu, a cloak of fire surrounding it. But it didn't hurt the Pokemon. (Fire, just like everything else, was too slow.(A morbid part of her wondered if she too couldn't be hurt by the too-slow fire.))

_Beat_.

The Pikachu took the attack full force.

_Beat_.

It fell over, unconscious.

_Beat_.

It's trainer rushed over to cradle the fallen Pokemon.

_Beat_.

"You did great, buddy," he said, "Let's get you healed up."

_Beat_.

He stood up and faced her.

_Beat_.

"Good battle!" he smiled.

_Beat_.

(Against her will, she smiled back, falling back into routine. To acting like too-slow was normal and normal was too-fast.)

_Beat_.

"You too." She told him.

( _Lying to his face._ )

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a fun style to write in, I'll have to do this again.
> 
> Anyways, I basically wrote this to explore the psychological effects of watching the world in slow motion.


End file.
